Aspen Creek Stables: Book 1: All I Wanted
by 1Aspensong1
Summary: This book is my own creation and imagined story, not a flip of Canterwood. I included Canterwood, and Canterwood inspired me to right this, but I am the author of this entire story and idea. It stars Amara Huntress, who only wanted to be a rider her entire life. Now she can follow her dream. Drama, pressure, hardships. Can Amara take them all, or will she crack under the pressure?


Chapter 1:

I stared at the screen of my silver laptop. I was watching a video of the cross-country horseback riders at the 2016 Rio Olympics. It was so amazing. . . how rider and horse work together to complete a super-hard course. I watched as a USA rider entered the course on a black stallion. She had blonde hair and wore a black helmet, a white shirt, a black riding jacket, white riding pants and black knee-high riding boots. From the place the video was being filmed, I couldn't make out any facial features except her clear lip gloss which shone like diamonds. _She shares my love of lip gloss!_ I thought. Oh, how much I wanted to be her. My parents wouldn't even let me take riding lessons, much less join a team and go to shows! I sighed, turning the video off. Horses were the absolute best things in the world, besides perfume, flavored lip gloss, scented hand sanitizer, coffee, and tea, of course. Okay, maybe riding was better than tea and scented hand sanitizer, but lip gloss, perfume, and coffee were the best things in the world. I got up from the black leather couch and walked over to where my mom was sitting, on an identical couch across the living room. "Hey, mom." I said, plopping down next to her. "Good morning, Amara." She replied cheerfully. I sighed. How was I supposed to ask for riding lessons? I decided to take the normal approach. "Mom, there's something I really, really, really want to do!" Although my mom should know by now that I'd simply ask for riding lessons again, she went along with it. "What, honey?" I looked up at her short, wavy red-brown hair and bright green-blue eyes. "Mama, can I take horseback riding lessons this summer, please?" My mom sighed. I knew the answer by now. "Honey, with the grades you got last year, I mean, failing a class. . .an F! We can't add any extra activities until you fix this, sweetie!" Sigh. Why did she have to be this way? Riding lessons were what I'd always wanted. My older sister, Kiara, had taken lessons when she was in fifth grade. I was going into seventh, and I'd never learned to really ride. From horse birthday parties and trail riding for fun at Los Angeles Trail Rides, I'd learned the basics. Pull back on the reins to stop or slow down the horse, nudge the horse with your heel to get it to start moving or speed up, and always pull the horse away from eating leaves or grass on the trails. I looked up at my mom again. "Mom, lessons once a week just over the summer wouldn't affect school!" My mom turned to me. "I. Said. No!" Ugh! Why?!

The next morning I woke up at twelve PM. I was sick, with a fever, so at least I had an excuse. I wished I could stay sick so that I could keep myself up every night reading my new favorite series, _Canterwood Crest_. That series made me wish that their school existed in real life. I shared a lip gloss obsession with Sasha, and a love of singing with Lauren. I wished I shared their talent at riding, though. How was I going to make it to the USA team if I never got lessons? I sighed. My phone buzzed in my hand. A text from Heather, one of my best friends, lit up the screen.

 _Heather Jade: Im like sooo bored! U wanna come 2 da mall w me tmrrw?_

I smiled. Just like Heather to be bored over summer break. I decided to reply right away.

 _Amara Huntress: Sure Heather. C u then. Meet me in Sbux, kk?_

Almost right away, my phone lit up again.

 _Heather Jade: Thnx, Ammie. Knew u would come! :)_

I smiled.

 _Amara Huntress: No prob girl! anything 4 u;)_

Heather texted back almost right away (again).

 _Heather Jade: Thnx girl. C U. GTG!_

I smiled and sat back. My phone buzzed again. Weird! I thought Heather had to go! I looked at the screen of my phone. Oh. My. God! The cutest boy at school, Max, had sent me a DM on Instagram! Oh, my god! I tried not to hyperventilate as I pressed on the notification and typed my passcode into my phone.

 _M.A.X.: Hey Amara, wanna hang out tomorrow? I've got like nothing 2 do :)_

Ok. Ok. I was going to faint. Oh, my god. This could not be happening. _Am I dreaming?_ I thought. I needed to do one thing before I replied to him. I had to text Heather. Whatever she had to do, it could wait. I knew Heather always kept her phone with her, even when she ate. I opened my texts, as quickly as I could.

 _Amara Huntress: HEATHER?! EMERGENCY! NEED U TO TEXT ME RN!_

Instantly, Heather replied.

 _Heather Jade: GIRL U OK? WUT HAPPENED?!_

 _Amara Huntress: I GOT A DM..._

 _Heather Jade: Cool. That's such an emergency, people dming u!_

 _Amara Huntress: A DM FROM MAX!_

 _Heather Jade: NOOOOO! U SERIOUS?!_

 _Amara Huntress: Yes. He wants to hang out tomorrow. W meeee!_

 _Heather Jade: I though WE were hanging out tmrrw:(_

 _Amara Huntress: Should I just invite him to come w us?_

 _Heather Jade: Ur choice. I say yes._ _J tell him dat we might go into F21. A lot. :D_

 _Amara Huntress: Ur right. He can live through F21. Hopefully. KK thnx girl_

 _Heather Jade: Tell me wut he says, k?_

 _Amara Huntress: k._

I pressed the home button on my back iPhone. Hands shaking, I pressed the Instagram icon and watched the window pop up. I pressed the DM button as quickly as I could, then pressed Max's username.

 _Queen_Amara: H and I r going 2 da mall tmrrw if u want 2 come 2 u can_

He texted back super quickly.

 _M.A.X.: mall w girls is kinda_ _awkwrd btw haha srry. And who's H?_

 _Oops!_ I thought. Jake had no idea who 'H' was, because only me and my friends called Heather 'H'!

 _Queen_Amara: oops._ _Srry. H is Heather. And maybe next time H just totally made me go w her_

 _M.A.X.: Aww_

 _Queen_Amara: Hey u can just meet us in Sbux at 11 and then u can do wut_ _evr u do at the mall and ya._

 _M.A.X.: Cool c u there_

"EEEEK!" I shrieked, hoping nobody would hear me. I went straight to iMessage to tell Heather the news.

 _Amara Huntress: He's not gonna hang w us the whole time, but he's coming 2 sbux:):):):)_

 _Heather Jade: YAAA! C U!_

I smiled. While we were there, I'd get to talk to Heather about how we could get riding lessons. Heather absolutely wanted to ride, although she wasn't as obsessed as me. No matter what, tomorrow would be amazing!

It was 10:59 AM when my mom pulled into the parking lot for the Westfield L.A. Mall. I fished through my purse. I had two flavorless NYX lip glosses (ew), one Forever21 matte lip gloss (aka lipstick) which was just for very special occasions, and only two flavored glosses! One was a peach colored, Melon-flavored one from Philosophy, and, lucky for me, the other was my favorite Victoria's Secret gloss, Cherry Bomb. I smoothed the red gloss all over my lips, then put the cap back on the container and put it back in my purse. As my mom pulled up in front of the mall, I took a deep breath. "Have fun, Ammie!" She called as I got out. "Bye, Mom! See ya!" I called back. I walked into the mall and turned left to the Starbucks, where we'd agreed on meeting. I looked towards the line. Heather and Jake were both already there! I rushed over. "Hey!" I said. Heather nudged me. "We were just talking about how much we _hate_ when people are late!" Max stepped in. "Don't worry about it, Amara. You're on time." I smiled at Max and hugged Heather. Heather smiled at me. "So, Ammie, what's today's gear?" She asked. Max looked very confused. I decided not to try and explain it. Instead, I grabbed my purse from where it hung around my shoulder. I took out my SUNSET Bath  & Body Works perfume, and my A Thousand Stars hand sanitizer, also from B&BW. Lastly, I took out the flavored gloss, Cherry Bomb, from Victoria's Secret and showed them to Heather. "Love, love, love it, girl!" He high-fived, and I turned towards Max. "If it's too much girlyness for you, you're welcome to leave." I said. He laughed. "Nah, It's fine!" Heather seemed to decide that we should scare him off. "Yeah, we're going to Forever21 first thing after we get drinks!" Max sighed. "I guess I'll go to some guy stores while you're trying on clothes for hours." Heather and I laughed. He was sooo nice! Not to mention cute! His light brown hair was swept to the side, and his perfect hazel eyes were warm and nice. Heather noticed me staring and whipped out her phone. My phone buzzed and I took it out.

 _Heather Jade: Girl r u spacing out or staring?_

 _Amara Huntress: Take a guess._

 _Heather Jade: S.T.A.R.I.N.G._

 _Amara Huntress: wow how'd u guess?_

 _Heather Jade: Does some1 hav a crushhhhh?_

 _Amara Huntress: Maybe. Do u not?_

 _Heather Jade: He's cute. But i like some1 else. u kno that!_

 _Amara Huntress: oops i forgot. srry!_

 _Heather Jade: No prob. Just stop obsessing, Ammie._

Max seemed to finally notice how odd it was that we were both texting at the same time. "Woah, are you guys like texting each other or something?" He asked. Heather and I both put our phones away and looked at each other. "It's girl stuff. . ." I said. "Yeah!" Heather agreed. "Don't ask." He fake-sighed dramatically. "Oh, okay. If I must, I won't ask!" I smiled. The people in front of us finished ordering and we stepped up to the register. "A grande hot caramel macchiato, please." I said. The person at the register smiled. "Ten twenty-one, please!" I looked in my wallet. I had thirty dollars. "Heather! If I buy this, I can't get fro-yo and that dress I want from F21!" I said. Max stepped up. "I'll pay." He said. "Really? Thanks!" He just looked at me for a second. "Don't worry 'bout it!" I smiled gratefully. Deciding to be interesting, I whipped out my phone and went straight to the Instagram app and pressed Dm's.

 _Queen_Amara: THNX I OWE YA_

I heard his phone ring and Heather looked at me deviously. I showed her my phone. She smiled and took out her own phone. Seconds later, I got a text from Heather.

 _Heather Jade: Getting someone in on the secret texting tactic?_

 _Amara Huntress: Yepp. U better deal H._

 _Heather Jade: Finee. Girl its fine._

When Max saw us we both put our phones away. "More girl stuff!" Heather said. I looked at her, then nodded. "Yeah!" He smiled, then handed me my drink. "Thanks!" I muttered, blushing. Then, Heather dragged me away. "F21!" She reminded me. I nodded.

After Forever21, frozen yogurt, and ice cream, Heather came to my house for a sleepover. My dad picked us up from the mall in his red corvette from the mall, and took us to my house. After going into the huge, polished, dark-oak door with silver handles and walking up the oak wood stairs, my phone buzzed.

 _M.A.X.: Heyy u wanna ft tonight? I just drank a ton of coffee, and ur having a sleepovr so I guess neither of us are sleeping :)_

I looked at Heather. Heathie. . .H, look what Max sent me. . . I showed her my phone. She shrieked. "OMYGOD, Ammie! Say yes. Totes say yes! Def!" I shrugged. "But, H, we're hanging out tonight!" Heather smiled at me. "We'll all hang out!" She said. I nodded, and went back to the Instagram app, then Dm's.

 _Queen_Amara: Yeah, sure. H's fine with it. C U soon._

 _M.A.X.: My phone # is (404) 689-8801 wuts_ _urs?_

 _Queen_Amara: cool mines (404) 998-7987_

 _M.A.X.: C U Soon_

I showed Heather the phone. She smiled. YES, girl! Suddenly, I had an idea. "Heather!" I said, getting her attention. "What?" She snapped back. "I have an idea of how to get horseback riding lessons!" I said. She smiled to me. "Sweet! I know you've wanted this for a long time, Ammie! What's ur idea?" I grinned back at my best friend ever. "I'm gonna ask my dad!" She nodded. "Good idea!" I grinned. "Dad!" I called, excited. "Can I get horseback riding lessons?" I asked. My dad nodded. "Find a place. Can you pay for it?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, in chores! I'll clean the house and the bathroom, and do all of the dishes for as long as I take lessons!" I grinned. My dad nodded. "Find a place." He said.

Right when Heather and I got back to my room, we went on my silver Apple laptop. I clicked on the Google search bar and typed 'Los Angeles horseback riding lessons' and a page of links popped up. I sighed, looking from one option to the next. I read them aloud. "Apple Berry farms, LA Horse Ranch. . ." Heather gasped. "There!" She said, pointing to a name. I read it. "Aspen Creek Stables, youth riding lessons and horse boarding!" I almost squealed. "OMYGOSH!" Heather exclaimed. "It has five stars on Yelp! FIVE!" I smiled. I glanced down to information. . . _Stable hours 9AM-7PM, riding instructors found on website, website:_. I clicked the search bar and typed in ' .org' and clicked enter. An organized, beautiful homepage stared back at me. On a white base, navy blue and black text, with sophisticated fonts. Pictures of riders dotted the page. I scrolled down until I reached an area with riding instructors. I read. Adult riding instructor, Tim Mallace: (404) 777-8011. Not what I was looking for. Teen riding instructor, Bryant Chalice: (404) 998-9898. Almost, but not yet. Tween riding instructor, Krystal Moon: (404) 789 9987. Here we go. I wrote down her name and phone number and gave it to my dad. He called right away. I couldn't believe it. . .my first riding lesson was scheduled tomorrow at 10AM! And my BFFL, Heather Jade, would be with me! I almost jumped in the air. "Thanks, dad!" I said happily.

The rest of the night went smoothly, games of truth or dare, talking to Max about my lesson and how we were pulling an all-nighter, me and Heather. It was perf. The next morning, I woke up at 8AM. "Heather!" I shook my friend's shoulders. "No..." She turned over, her short, platinum blonde hair flipping. I sighed. "Oh, poor H. I wish I didn't have to do this!" I slapped her. In the face. "OW!" Heather reached up and slapped me back. She was fake-angry, but at least she was awake. We jumped out of out bean bags, and ate the de-lish breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and whipped cream that my dad prepared for us before my lesson. Before I knew it, my mom was waving goodbye, and my dad drove me and Heather to Aspen Creek. I grinned as we walked in. The young woman at the front desk inside the lobby had raven-black hair and dark eyes. She wore light makeup and red lipstick. Her outfit was the simple black dress I'd guessed she was required to wear. She smiled at us. "Appointment or walk-in?" She asked. My dad smiled politely back to her. "Appointment for a private riding lesson with Ms. Krystal Moon, name under James Huntress." She nodded. "Right this way," She directed, pointing to a dimmed glass door that led outside. "Krysti is waiting for you. Have fun, rider!" She called. I smiled back. "Thanks, Ms. Hall!" I said, reading her name off of the black name tag with gold letters that she wore. Like Ms. Hall had said, the red-head woman from the photo on the website walked out. She was much prettier in person. She had short, dark red, wavy hair that looked un-natural. Her beautiful dark green-blue eyes shone from her face. She had a few freckles, and wore no makeup. She wore English riding gear, white riding pants, black boots, a white shirt, and a black riding jacket. A black name tag with silver letters, different from the lobby woman's gold letters. The tag read, 'Krystal "Krysti" Moon'. I smiled at her. She returned the gesture and offered me a hand. "I'm Krystal Moon, but just call me Krysti." She said. I smiled. "Thank you! I'm Amara Huntress, or just Amara." Krysti nodded. "Hello, Amara. I hear you've ridden before, but never a real lesson?" I nodded. "That's correct!" She smiled. My dad nodded and backed away. "I'm going to work. Be good, guys!" I waved good-bye. The exhilaration that filled me up head-to-toe made me stare right at Krysti, listening to every word she said. Once she'd introduced herself, I introduced Heather, and said she'd just be watching. Heather could watch, as long as she stayed out of the arena. Krysti led me to the stable. I looked at all of the beautiful horses. "Wow!" I muttered, too amazed to speak. Krysti smiled. "You'll like it here, Amara!" I grinned back at her. Krysti next led me to a gray Morgan gelding's stall. "Am I going to be riding this horse?" I asked. She dusted off the golden name plate, which said 'Breeze'. Krysti shook her head. "Nope, Amara. Breeze is my horse. No one rides Breeze except me." I shook my head. "Sorry!" I said. Next, she led me to a chestnut-red Arabian mare. I looked at the name plate 'Rose' was what it said. I stared in awe. She was beautiful! Krystal smiled. "This is Rose, your horse. Your parents said to surprise you. Rose is a horse your parents bought when you kept begging for lessons. I know you won't leave. You love this all. Rose is being boarded here, Amara, but she is your horse. Nobody will ride her except you!" I smiled. "Oh, my god!" I grinned.


End file.
